


My Name Is....

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Main Character is with Mint Eye (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Mint Eye, Pillow Talk, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: They'd been sleeping together for some time now. Not that it meant anything. Right?Based on casual/deep story prologue bad ending
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: The Life and Times of a Mint Eye Assistant





	My Name Is....

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote to break through writer's block on my ongoing fics

They had been sleeping together for some time now. Not that it meant anything to him. It was just something enjoyable to do. And it was convenient, her being there and all. And she was willing. As much as he liked to think she was his assistant and he could make her do whatever he wanted, he knew deep down he wouldn’t have pushed her on that if she protested. But, she was willing, and so it happened. That’s all there was to it.

During the rest of their time together, they were normal. She did what she was told. She was becoming competent in her work, so he could finally do his own without checking that she didn’t destroy everything he’d worked for every few minutes. She bugged him to eat more, and he yelled at her to mind her own business before realizing he wouldn’t mind some food and grudgingly giving in.

In the colder months, (because CURSE the shitty insulation at Mint Eye) he started allowing her to wrap herself around him at night. She was warm-blooded, and that worked wonders for his terrible circulation. So he got a free space heater out of the deal. That’s all it was.

Tonight, they’d settled into their convenient Winter night arrangement. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his chest. It was a particularly chilly night, and despite the warmth collected under the covers from their recent activities, he could quickly feel the cold setting in. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer, and in response she rested her head on his chest and draped her leg over his. This was better. Warmer.

“Hey, Boss?”

“What?”

“Will…will you tell me your name?” He sighed. _This again._ He’d told her from the beginning she didn’t need to know his name. It’s not like she’d ever have to call for him, with them being locked in the same room every moment. If she had something to say, she could just say it. No need to bother with something as silly as a name.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, so that I have a name to scream when we’re having fun, of course!” She giggled, and even he managed a bit of a laugh. Well, okay, it was a scoff. Because it was stupid. They were always quiet about those things. He wasn’t entirely sure how the Savior would react if she found out, and he couldn’t be bothered to test it.

“If you’re just going to make stupid jokes, then go to sleep.”

She was quiet for a moment, but he knew she was going to say something. She always did. “I want to know your name because, well…it’s strange….” She felt uncomfortably tense against him as she trailed off. What the hell was she trying to say? He was about to yell at her to spit it out already when she continued.

“It’s strange…being in love with someone and not even knowing their name.”

Now _he_ felt tense. Was she saying she was _in love_ with him? That was certainly not an emotion he had any interest in messing around with. He’d told her that too. Maybe not in those exact words. The words he’d used were more like _“don’t expect warm, fuzzy weak feelings from me.”_

But he somehow stayed calm and didn’t move. He wasn’t about to show her how awkward he suddenly felt. “I thought I told you that was a terrible idea.”

“I know.” She said that, but she didn’t move away from him either.

“I thought I told you that…this,” he said, gesturing to them laying with each other as they did, “doesn’t mean anything like…like _that.”_

“I know. I’m not asking you to love me, Boss, I’m just asking for your name.”

_God, this girl can be infuriating._ But in his exhaustion, he wondered if there was any harm in sharing a useless detail with someone firmly under his thumb anyway. Probably, but against his better judgement, he gave in. “My name is Saeran,” he muttered grudgingly.

She took in a sharp breath and then wrapped her arm around him tighter. “Saeran. That’s a beautiful name.” She must’ve been pretty damn happy, because her voice sounded like a bird song. Not bad, even while uttering something so repulsive.

He removed his arm from around her and rested it behind his head, trying to recover from the discomfort of not knowing how to deal with what she’d admitted to him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. “I hate my name.”

She stirred at that. “Why?” _Some distraction._ Now he was thinking about all the reasons he hated his name, and all of them were voices that said it: a hoarse drunkard’s voice, a lying man’s voice, a traitorous child’s voice, and a sick woman’s overly sweet voice.

“Do I have to stay up all night explaining shit to you? You’re supposed to help me sleep, for fuck’s sake.” He considered turning away from her, but the chilly air beyond reminded him that that was a bad idea.

“You’re right; I’m sorry. I’ll let you sleep. Good night…Boss.” She settled back into her position, still annoyingly rigid.

“Ugh, just say it.” He knew she wouldn’t relax and let him get any sleep until he let her say it.

She held him tighter and pulled herself closer to him. “Good night, Saeran.” As soon as she said it, her body relaxed and melted into his own. Good. Now she’d finally let him get some sleep.

He scoffed internally. All she needed was his name to get that happy bird chirp in her voice. _Pathetic._ But as her body heat and steady heartbeat lulled him off to sleep, he conceded that his name hadn’t sounded as terrible in her voice as it had in the others.


End file.
